Duck Life (1999 Video Game)
'''Duck Life '''is the first game in the DuckLife Video Game series, released in 1999 for PlayStation and Sega Saturn. In this game, you train your duck so you can win races for money to save the farm. Story The game starts off with your farm getting destroyed by a tornado. All that survived is 1 duck egg that hatches. You decide to train the duck to win races so you can earn money to rebuild the farm. Training Running Training This is used to increase the running level. In Running training, you use up on your D-Pad to Jump. The obstacles are rolling logs and boulders which you have to jump over. You go faster as the level progresses, and your starting speed is quicker. If you touch an obstacle, the training is over. Flying Training This is used to increase the flying level. In Flying Training, you use the up and down buttons on the D-Pad Or Use Left Analog Stick to collect coins if possible. Try to avoid the water at the bottom. Eventually, you will start falling, and when you stop, even pressing up will make you fall. If you touch the water, the training is over. Your duck will move faster depending on the ducks flying level. Swimming Training This is used to increase the swimming level. In Swimming Training, you use X (A) to jump and Triangle (Y) to dive. Try to avoid obstacles and get coins if possible by using these buttons. If you get caught from an obstacle and get pushed off-screen, the training is over. Shop Hats Hats won't affect the duck's performance but it can give the duck a stylish look. They are (from first to last) Flat Cap (unlocked from start), Bowler Hat (unlocked from winning Natural World race in Beginner races), Propeller hat (unlocked from winning Rooftop Jumping race in Amateur races), Liberty Spikes (unlocked from winning Volcano Challenge in Expert races) and Crown (unlocked from winning against the champion). All of them except Crown cost 100 coins. Paint Paint won't affect the duck's performance just like hats but it can make your duck look good. Each paint costs 50 coins. Seed Regular Seed can increase only energy level while Super Seed trains all skills at once. Regular Seed costs 1 coin and Super Seed costs 10 coins. Both of the seeds (when purchased) can be eaten by the duck in the main menu by Pressing X (A) On Them and dragging them to the duck. Races There are three categories for races: Beginner (level 10-40), Amateur (level 40-100) and Expert (level 100+). Each category has 4 races: Running, Flying, Swimming and All-Around. After winning all races in each category, you'll get to race with the world champion. If you win, you'll get 200,000 coins, a new house and a crown. Gallery Duck Life Sega Saturn (1999).jpg|Sega Saturn Cover (NTSC) Duck Life PlayStation (PAL).jpg|PlayStation PAL Cover Duck Life Sega Saturn (PAL).jpg|Sega Saturn PAL Cover Duck Life PlayStation (NTSC-J).jpg|PlayStation Cover (NTSC-J) Duck Life Sega Saturn (Japanese).jpg|Sega Saturn Japanese Cover Duck Life PlayStation (Greatest Hits).jpg|PlayStation Greatest Hits Cover Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:PlayStation Games Category:SEGA Saturn Games Category:DuckLife Games